The Devil's Birthday
by setsuna sena
Summary: Sebuah cerita pendek tentang hari ulang tahun Uzumaki Naruto. Rated M untuk beberapa hal yang mungkin agak kurang dimengerti. Its a little bit supernatural maybe.


**The Devil's Birthday**

Hari ulang tahun Uzumaki Naruto adalah hari ini. Namun, Uzumaki naruto sepertinya tidak mengetahuinya atau mungkin pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. Uzumaki Naruto duduk di rerumputan tepi sungai yang mengalir membelah Kota Konoha. Dia duduk dengan menekuk kedua lututnya sebagai sandaran untuk kertas kanvasnya yang berupa buku. Tangannya yang cekatan menggambar sketsa-sketsa di dalam buku sketsanya itu.

Sudah empat jam Uzumaki Naruto menyalurkan hobi menggambarnya itu. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Lampu-lampu kota sudah dinyalakan karena matahari telah lelah untuk menyinari Kota Konoha saat itu. Namun, Naruto tidak peduli. Dia mengambil sebuah senter kecil yang cukup untuk menerangi kertas-kertas gambarnya. Dia menggigit senter itu dan terkadang menjepitnya di antara dagu dan lehernya. Tidak nyaman kelihatannya, namun, Uzumaki Naruto terlihat tidak keberatan dengan itu. Dia terus saja menggambar tanpa pernah terlihat sedikit pun mengeluh karena hari mulai gelap.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menemuimu," desis Naruto seperti ular. Terdengar mengerikan sebenarnya.

Ketika semburat merah dan jingga di ufuk barat benar-benar hilang dan hanya menyisakan terangnya malam karena lampu-lampu kota yang dihidupkan, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia membereskan segala sesuatunya yang dia bawa dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas kain cangklongnya. Dia tidak langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, melainkan duduk santai sambil matanya menatap ke arah bagian atas jalan yang berada di tepi tanggul sungai di seberang tepi rerumputan yang diduduki Naruto. Mata Naruto berbinar dan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Sekali lagi, bukan senyuman yang manis.

Pemandangan di seberang sungai di bagian atas tanggul itulah yang membuat Sang Uzumaki tersenyum. Pemandangan itulah yang membuatnya betah berjam-jam menggambar tanpa henti. Dan pemandangan itulah yang membuat Naruto merasakan sebuah kegembiraan dihatinya. Selama dua jam Naruto menatap pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa itu.

"Sebuah kesempurnaan yang hanya ada saat siang hari. Dimana cahaya berada dan sebentar lagi keindahan itu akan berubah menjadi keindahan gelapnya malam yang mengerikan sekaligus mengundang nafsu," ujar Naruto lirih pada pemandangan indahnya yang tersuguh dihadapannya itu. Naruto terkekeh. Sungguh mengerikan kalau saja ada yang mendengarkan.

Dua jam sudah Naruto memandangi tepi seberang sungai itu. Senyum tak lagi berada di bibirnya. Pemandangan yang membuatnya menggambar sketsa bentuk-bentuk indah ciptaan Tuhan, sekarang telah pudar. Semuanya telah berpencar menuju ke tempat asal mereka masing-masing. Kini, saatnya Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia merentangkan tubuhnya untuk peregangan karena ternyata otot-ototnya terasa kaku akibat kegaiatannya yang tanpa henti itu. Sebelum dia naik ke atas jalan beraspal, Naruto menyempatkan mengambil air di sungai itu untuk membasuh mukanya. Setelah merasa segar, Naruto kemudian pergi dari singgasananya. Namun sebelum itu, Naruto kembali menengok ke belakang dan melihat air sungai itu menjadi hitam. Naruto terkekeh lagi.

Naruto berjalan santai menysuri Kota Konoha yang cukup ramai malam itu. Bukan weekend, namun suasana Kota Konoha cukup ramai seperti biasanya. Mirip Kota Tokyo yang merupakan ibukota negara Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Perjalanan itu menjadikan Naruto seperti berpetualang. Menyusuri jalanan Kota Konoha yang ramai di malam dan menikmati Konoha Night View .

"Night View yang menyebalkan. Kurang penekanan," kata Naruto pelan dengan nada menyindir.

Naruto tiba di daerah perumahan highlight di salah satu daerah elit Konoha. Seharusnya, Naruto tidak perlu berada di sana karena itu bukan termasuk rute perjalanannya, namun sekali lagi Naruto adalah seorang petualang maka hal itu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Dan juga, malam ini adalah malam yang sangat special bagi Naruto. Berjalan dengan santai sambil menenteng buku sketsanya yang semenjak dia berada di ujung jalan daerah elit itu dia keluarkan dari tas nya.

Tampaklah pemandangan yang kontras antara Naruto dengan keadaan disekitarnya dalam hal penampilan. Semuanya terlihat berbeda sekali. Seakan seseorang yang turun dari kereta gembelnya berjalan di antara istana-istana para raja di sana. Namun, Naruto tidak peduli. Beberapa orang terlihat di sana dan sepertinya tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Naruto. Atau, mungkin memang mereka benar-benar tidak menghiraukan Naruto. Naruto merasakan itu. Naruto tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Terlihat menyeramkan sebenarnya. Satu keuntungan karena dia tidak dipedulikan adalah Naruto bebas berjalan dengan santai di sana. Lalu, apa tujuan Naruto berada disana? Tujuannya hanya satu, dan sekarang Naruto sedang berjalan untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Naruto hampir tiba di ujung lain daerah itu, yaitu ujung yang merupakan jalan keluar dari daerah elit itu. Naruto akan keluar sebentar lagi, namun ada satu hal yang harus dilakukan Naruto.

"Ini ultahku, bukan?" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum. Terlihat sedikit menyeramkan senyum Naruto kalau saja ada yang memmperhatikan. Tapi tidak. Di tempat itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang ditemui Naruto seperti jalanan sebelumnya. Jalanan ini benar-benar lengang.

Naruto bernaung di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh di antara trotoar dan jalanan besar tempat itu. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana. Tepat dihadapannya, sebuah rumah besar berbentuk kastil kuno berdiri dengan agung. Naruto menggenggam buku sketsanya dan mulai menggambar bentuk kastil didepannya lengkap dengan seseorang yang berada di depan kastil itu yang sedang duduk di beranda sambil membaca buku.

Setengah jam kemudian, sketsa Naruto selesai. Naruto tersenyum melihat sketsanya. Merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan dia tidak tersenyum lagi. Dia menatap lurus ke arah kastil di seberang jalan itu. Menatap satu-satunya orang yang terlihat di sana. Menunggu. Ya, Naruto menunggu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat orang yang ditatap Naruto mendonggakkan wajahnya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Dia menutup bukunya san berdiri. Setelah meletakkan bukunya di meja samping tempatnya duduk, orang itu berdiri sambil kedua tangannya memegang pagar pendek di beranda itu. Cukup lama dia berposisi seperti itu. Setelahnya, orang itu kemudian berbalik dan memasuki kastil rumahnya.

Naruto menghela napas setelah orang itu tidak terlihat. Naruto berjalan ke depan dan dia sekarang berdiri di depan pagar besi yang merupakan gerbang utama kastil itu. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap takjub gerbang seperti barisan penjaga istana raja itu. Dia menegakkan kepalanya dan sekarang dia berdiri di depan gerbang itu. Menungggu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, gerbang itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Naruto tanpa ragu memasuki gerbang itu. Di pos penjaga, Naruto tidak melihat seorang pun penjaga di sana. Naruto tidak peduli akan hal itu. Dia tidak merasakan lega karena tidak kepergok penjaga atau apa pun. Yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini adalah cuek dengan segalanya. Naruto berjalan santai memasuki gerbang. Dia berhenti untuk mendengarkan gerbang besi itu tertutup lagi.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri semacam jalan setapak yang memisahkan antara dua taman yang berada di depan kastil besar itu. Ujung jalans etapak itu bercabang dua dan di tengah-tengah cabang jalan terdapat sebuah kolam air mancur yang indah dengan air yang keluar dari empat mulut naga yang melambangkan empat mata angin utama. Naruto berhenti sebentar untuk melihat kolam itu dan mengambi airnya sedikit untuk membasuh mukanya lagi. naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah kiri. Jalan yang dilalui Naruto sekarang merupakan jalan naik ke atas menuju ke depan kastil. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Naruto tiba di depan kastil besar itu.

Naruto berhenti sebentar sebelum kemudian dia menaiki beberapa undakan untuk menuju ke beranda kastil itu. Naruto tiba di beranda. Naruto menoleh ke samping kanan dan berjalan menuju ke meja tempat buku dari seseorang yang membacanya ditinggalkan. Naruto mengambil buku itu dan membaca judulnya. Alisnya berkernyit membaca judul yang tertera di sana. Naruto membawa buku itu dan dia masuk ke dalam kastil melalui pintu depan yang sama sekali tidak dikunci.

Naruto memasuki kastil itu dan takjub dengan barang-barang mewah yang berada di sana yang teratur rapi. Naruto tersenyum sebentar. Terlihat meremehkan. Naruto menghentikan senyum meremehkannya itu dan kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga berkarpet merah ke lantai lima kastil itu. Setibanya di sana, Naruto mengambil jalan ke kiri ke sebuah koridor luas dengan beberapa pintu di salah satu sisinya. Naruto berjalan terus hingga sampai di ujung koridor. Di sana, terletak sebuah pintu di ujungnya dan dengan sebuah plat nama dari platinum di pintu bagian atas.

"Uchiha Sasuke".

Itulah nama yang tertera di sana. Tertulis dengan huruf-huruf yang terbuat dari emas murni. Naruto memandang tulisan itu dengan pandangan merendahkan. Naruto menghela napas sebentar. Lalu, diputarnya kenop pintu ganda besar yang terbuat dari kayu jati Belanda tersebut. Naruto masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang tidur yang luasnya seluas lapangan sepak bola. Naruto berhenti beberapa langkah di balik pintu itu. Di sisi kanan Naruto berdiri sekarang, terlihat sebuah tempat tidur yang lebih besar dari ukuran king size dan berkanopi. Terlihat sangat mewah. Dan tentu saja, semua hal yang berada di dalam kastil itu dan juga termasuk kamar tidur ini, semuanya sangat mewah. Keharuman yang disukai Naruto pun sekarang merasuki indra penciuman Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto berjalan maju dan dia sekarang berdiri tepat di depan sebuah kursi empuk yang diduduki oleh sang pemilik kamar, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai, melihat kedatangan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau datang tepat waktu," kata Sasuke masih dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Aku sudah datang," kata Naruto dengan nada bosan.

Uchiha Sasuke tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto. Tawa yang sedikit mengerikan, kurasa.

"Jangan begitu. Malam masih panjang. Sebaiknya kita nikmati saja," ujar Sasuke. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan marah, namun Naruto hanya menatap. Bibirnya terkunci. Sasuke masih menyeringai. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Dan, saat bibir mereka hampir bertemu, Sasuke berkata, "Aku tidak akan menciummu. Tidak sekarang." Sasuke kemudian menarik wajahnya.

"Brengsek kau," gerutu Naruto yang dibalas kekehan Sasuke.

Naruto melemparkan buku yang tadi dibaca oleh Sasuke ke atas kursi tempat Sasuke duduk tadi. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang buku itu sebentar. Dia menyeringai lagi dan berkata, "Terima kasih sudah kau bawa bukuku ke sini."

"Kau memang sengaja melakukannya," ujar Naruto dengan kesal yang dibalas Sasuke hanya dengan menggerakkan kedua bahunya tanda tidak mengerti.

Sasuke mengambil buku itu dan berbaring di atas kasur. Dia melanjutkan membaca buku itu. Naruto melepaskan tas dan meletakkannya di sebuah meja di ruangan itu. Setelah mengambil buku sketsanya lagi, Naruto duduk di atas kursi tempat Sasuke duduk tadi. Dia menggambar lagi dengan objek seluruh ruangan itu beserta penghuninya, minus Naruto.

Saat Naruto selesai menggambar, Sasuke pun selesai membaca buku. Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan meletakkan buku di rak buku. Dia kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang sudah selesai menggambar tadi. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke yang sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Sudah selesai," kata Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto tidak lagi mendongak sekarang setelah anggukan Sasuke. Naruto kemudian menyobek beberapa kertas sketsa yang berada di dalam buku sketsanya dan menyerahkannya kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya. Dia duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dan mengamati kertas-kertas sketsa itu. Beberapa lamanya keadaan sunyi lagi sama seperti saat Naruto menggambar tadi.

Sasuke meletakkan gambar-gambar sketsa Naruto di atas tempat tidur, kecuali satu. Kerta sketsa itu dilihatnya beberapa lama. Naruto menatap Sasuke. Tak terlihat sedikitpun ekpsresi di wajah Sang Uciha. Naruto tidak peduli. Dia hanya menatap Sasuke.

"Yang ini berbeda," kata Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Tidak perlu sama," balas Naruto bosan.

"Hmm . . . tapi . . . ini tidak seperti yang terjadi," kata Sasuke. Dia sekarang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Karena itu memang belum terjadi," kata Naruto dengan santai dan terdengar masih bosan.

"Lalu . . . apakah hal ini akan terjadi?" tanya Sasuke. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan kertas sketsa itu.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Onyx gelapnya menyelami apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto tadi. Kemudian, Sasuke menyeringai. Memperlihatkan wajah seperti serigala lapar yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Safir biru Naruto menatap dingin ke arah obisidian hitam itu lekat-lekat. Naruto mendesah dan kemudian, dengan satu gerakan, Naruto mendorong Sasuke ke atas ranjang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menggambar dengan baik kalau hanya mengingat-ingat saja," kata Sasuke yang berada di atas ranjangnya. Telentang dengan kedua tangannya menyatu di atas kepalanya dipegang oleh Naruto.

Kali ini, giliran Naruto yang menyeringai. "Kau bisa mengandalkan ingatanku untuk yang satu itu," ujar Naruto sinis.

Sasuke tertawa lagi. Dengan satu hentakan, kedua tangan Sasuke terlepas dan meninggalkan tangan Naruto yang terkejut dan kemudian kembali berada di samping kiri tubuh Naruto. Naruto tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Sasuke memang lebih kuat. Naruto menyadari itu.

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang terlepas tadi, dengan cepat memeluk pinggang Naruto dan menarik tubuh Naruto hingga tubuh Naruto berada tepat di atas tubuh Sasuke. Kaki Naruto masih tertekuk. Mereka saling memandang dalam posisi demikian.

"Sekarang waktunya kau menyingkir dariku, Naruto," desis Sasuke. Kedua tangannya sudah tidak lagi memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai lagi. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke dan menciumnya sekilas. Setelah itu, Naruto bangun dari tubuh Sasuke dan menyingkir ke samping Sasuke. Sasuke bangun dan berdiri. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang. Mendesah dan kemudian memperbaiki bajunya yang sedikit kisut.

"Kehilangan minat, Sasuke?" cibir Naruto yang kini sedang berbaring dengan bantal empuk menyangga kepalanya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya belum waktunya," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sayang sekali. Sepertinya, aku harus memulai lebih awal. Kalau hari ini, hanya tinggal tiga jam saja. Setelah itu, aku akan pergi," kata Naruto serius.

"Malam tidak benar-benar panjang sekarang. Kau sudah memutuskan," kata Sasuke. Dia berdiri dan duduk di sofa tunggal tempat dia duduk di awal perjumpaan dengan Naruto tadi.

"Seringaian serigalamu tadi sama sekali hampir tak berbekas. Aku sudah menyerah kepadamu sekarang. Aku yang memutuskan. Dan kau sekarang harus melakukannya. Waktumu kurang dari tiga jam. Aku sudah memberimu ijin. Kalau tidak, akan sia-sia hari ini," Naruto menjelaskan dengan panjang.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sama. Mereka berdua berbicara hanya dengan tatapan mereka. Tidak terdengar satu gerakan pun dari bibir mereka atau pun dari bagian lain tubuh mereka saat itu. Hanya dua pasang mata yang saling bertatapan. Satu sama lain saling memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hanya mereka yang tahu. Satu tatapan dan semuanya akan menjadi sebuah jawaban. Entah itu memuaskan atau tidak.

Sebuah seringan yang mirip serigala muncul lagi di bibir tipis Sang Uchiha. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tepi tempat tidur. Menaiki tempat tidur besar itu berbaring di samping Naruto yang sedang menunggunya dengan posisi miring.

"Kau mahakarya hebat dari Tuhan. Sebuah keindahan yang akan selalu kulukis dengan tanganku. Pendar cahaya yang memungkinkanku untuk selalu membuatmu menjadi objek guratan pensilku. Sempurna dalam hidupku," Naruto berucap. Tangannya membelai rambut hitam Sasuke.

"Hanya tanganmu yang boleh melukis diriku. Hanya bibirmu yang boleh berkata apa pun tentangku. Hanya kau yang mampu membuatku bertekuk lutut tanpa harus menyerahkan harga diriku," Sasuke berucap. Dia menikmati sentuhan Naruto dirambutnya.

Naruto tertawa.

"Keegoisanmu memang benar-benar nomor satu. Harga dirimu terlalu tinggi. Sayang, dunia luar tidak mengetahui seburuk apa perangaimu," Naruto berkata. Dia mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas.

Sasuke tertawa. Tawa yang mengerikan, namun Naruto tidak merasa demikian. Tawa sasuke adalah tawa seorang jenius brengsek nomor wahid yang kini sedang berada bersamanya. Jenus brengsek yang dicintainya dan juga mencintainya.

"Kebusukan itu hanya kepadaku. Kau tidak bisa berada didalamnya. Aku sempurna di mata orang yang mengenalku," ucap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Itulah keegoisanmu. Dan aku memang tidak pernah berpikir untuk masuk ke dalam kebusukanmu. Serigala berbulu domba. Moncong dan kulitmu serta kata-katamu benar-benar memabukkan. Semua bisa hilang dalam sekejap," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Dia memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menghirup bau citrus yang menguar dari kepala Naruto. Bau khas yang hanya milik Naruto yang bisa membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Ne, Naruto. Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Dia kemudian menjilat cuping telinga Naruto yang membuat Naruto mengejang sebentar.

"Ne, Sasuke. Sketsaku tentangmu adalah gambar-gambar indah tentang kesempurnaan. Kau tidak bisa membunuhku sekarang dan kau tahu itu. Aku adalah dombamu, wahai manusia kepala kambing," kata Naruto. Dia bergerak naik ke atas tubuhnya Sasuke. Menyeringai menatap Sasuke yang balas menyeringai.

"Aku sadar itu. Karena itu, aku akan membunuhmu dengan cara yang berbeda," ujar membalik tubuh Naruto dan menciumnya.

"Kurang dari tiga jam. Ingat itu," bisik Naruto saat bibir Sasuke meninggalkan bibirnya untuk sementara.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepadamu," bisik Sasuke yang kemudian kembali mencium Naruto.

"Bagus. It is my day. Untuk malam ini sebelum jam dua belas, aku akan melakukan seperti apa yang aku sukai," kata Naruto. Bibirnya kembali dicium oleh Sasuke. Kali ini, penuh nafsu.

"Kali ini, aku yang akan menjadi kambing iblis itu," bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke saat Sasuke melepaskan sebentar ciumannya.

Sasuke menyeringai lagi. Menatap Naruto dengan penuh nafsu binatang buas. Naruto menyeringai juga. Seringaian mengerikan mirip iblis yang sedang turun ke bumi.

Dalam keremangan kamar Sasuke yang memang tidak menyukai sinar terang, kedua tubuh yang berada di atas ranjang besar itu, menampakkan siluet dua orang yang bergelut dalam surga nafsu dunia. Bayangan keduanya terlihat seperti dua orang manusia berkepala tidak selayaknya manusia, melainkan berkepala binatang, seekor kambing. Dengan dua pasang tanduk yang mencuat di atas kepala mereka. Penggambaran siluet iblis yang sedang bercinta.

**The End**

**Omake **

Sebuah kertas sketsa terbang bersama angin di malam 10 Oktober. Tanpa ada apa pun yang berada bersama bersama kertas, kertas itu terbang ringan bersama angin yang setia menemaninya hingga kerta itu tiba di atas jalan beraspal. Sang angin tidak lagi bersama kertas itu sekarang. Angin meninggalkannya. Kerta itu teronggok di atas aspal sendirian.

Seorang pemuda mengambil kertas yang berada di atas jalan beraspal itu. Diambilnya kertas itu dari sana. Pemuda itu menatap kertas yang berada ditangannya. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Sebuah pemahaman melintas di pikiran pemuda itu hingga dia berkata dengan nada gemetar.

"What the hell?" Pemuda itu mengumpat. Dia gemetar hingga sampai di sumsum tulangnya. Digenggamnya kertas itu dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Sebuah perasaan menakutkan menghampirinya. Kepalanya terasa berputar.

Pemuda itu menatap kertas sketsa itu sekali lagi. Didalamnya, sebuah gambar dua orang manusia berkepala kambing sedang melakukan apa yang disebut manusia dengan bercinta. Kertas itu hanya menampilkan gambaran. Benda yang tidak hidup, namun, entah bagaimana pemuda itu melihat sebuah kertas itu menjadi hidup bagaikan melihat televisi.

Pemuda itu kemudian terhuyung. Dia terjatuh dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Sebuah bulu hitam terbang jatuh di atas tubuh pemuda itu. Lonceng gereja berdentang dua belas kali di kejauhan. Hari telah berganti.

**Note : Special untuk ultah Uzumaki Naruto . . . **


End file.
